User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Head Soccer
NOTE: This blog will contain different types of swearing. This is also written from my perspective, so if some points are not 100% objective, that's why. A lot of examples are not really as pertaining now as they were a few months ago, but they will still be included. Also, if you have a section dedicated to just you, I want you to actually take what I say into consideration and not just throw it out. Lastly, if you have a section about you, I don't really want you commenting. I will open the comments section to those who have questions about it. I will delete comments as I see fit, and if the comments section gets too out of hand, I will disable commenting on the blog as a whole. Thank you. Greetings. Maybe for one of the last times. I....I really don't know what to say at this point. The wiki is pretty damn toxic. Sure, nothing major sparked as of late, but over my experience on this website, I really think this wiki has turned into shit. Head Soccer Wiki - the wiki I used to call my home wiki. The first wiki I've ever contributed to. Now, I don't even know what to think of it. Movie Ideas Wiki My main era was since June 2016 on the community. However, since about December of 2016, something happened. The creation of the Movie Ideas Wiki. Something happened there, and then the four of us there (me, FranceSwitzerland France, SwitzerlandDormammu SS, and TheCrimson King208 Crimson) just split up into two sides. Me vs. all. 1v3. Over those next two months, argument after argument occurred. All three of them would ALWAYS agree with each other. ALWAYS. I would be on my own. Because of this, those three abused me several ways. They would threaten to demote me, they would team up to overpower me and make me stressed out for the day, and just went out of their way. I was demoted after one of the absolute BULLSHIT discussions I've ever seen. It was complete hypocritical nonsense that made no sense whatsoever to everyone except for themselves. Sure, they returned my powers about a week later, and over that month, eh, we did pretty fine. But then, another shitty month happened. (list of shitty months: February 2017, April 2017, July 2017, August 2017; list of semi-shitty months: September 2017, November 2017). April 2017. Everyone just picked a bone with me over everything. I oppose an MOTM nomination? ARGUMENT ARGUMENT ARGUMENT. I give constructive criticism? ARGUMENT ARGUMENT ARGUMENT. I ask a simple question? ARGUMENT ARGUMENT ARGUMENT. I correct grammar? ARGUMENT ARGUMENT ARGUMENT. I was then told to stop "complaining" over everything - the irony in that being fucking hilarious - by the three of them. After clearing it up, everything was fine again. But, as many others have said - nothing lasts forever. I made some changes - creating a few pages and stuff like that - that all three of them hated. And when I tried to defend myself, guess what happened? All of them turned to fricking monsters and went after me. Oh, don't worry. It gets better. In late August, I was just joking around with Crimson - the only one of the three I still had some sort of trust in - when Switzerland-fucking-can't-take-a-joke-to-save-his-life-Dormammu actually thought the damn thing was serious and jumped in with his bullshit. I removed his reply, telling him it was a joke. Then he turned pissed. Guess what followed? The three of them fucking assuming I was 12 and not my actual age (15). They said I acted like it (again, fucking hilarious coming from them) and thought I was the one behind a YouTube video when I wasn't. I said it, but would they fuck off? Not at all. Then, SS - who I lost all respect of after this little incident - said that "they" would demote me. Yes, you read that right. "They." This guy is an admin, not a crat - he can't demote me. This is literal proof that those three are in their own clique against me. So yeah - as you can see, I was treated horribly, but too afraid to speak up as they would pounce all over me. But that's only that wiki. This all ties in with other shit. Head Soccer Wiki Not as much happened here rather than the other wiki, but there were some stuff. France - who pretty much thinks he owns the wiki (he adopted it with Werner der Champ Werner) - once made the decision to promote a user who wasn't qualified at the time. Teh Sweggurboi (Teh) came in and gave him some really good advice. Instead of taking it, he basically said "I'm the best user here, I don't need any criticism. Don't tell me what to do." I just stook up for Teh, but soon, I''' was made the prime suspect of the whole ordeal. Yeah I think we all know how that ended up. The wiki is actually a mess. Forget the users part, the content is some of the most unprofessional content ever. Shitty grammar, capitalization when not appropriate, redundancies, messy links, written terribly, uses he most basic words, trivia that points out the obvious instead of actually giving background facts, and more. Yet when '''I make a change, everyone's on my back! No one cares about anything else, they're just waited for me to screw up so they can pounce. I'm not going to list as much here since it was pretty much the same shit, just different scenarios. Some users that I'd like to talk about I haven't been too specific earlier, but I will here. Users that made me turn to this Teh I'm putting him first, since he's not as bad as others. He became a crat back in June, a decision that I happily gave my support to, but ever since he gained power, he's acted like a jerk at times. He once basically said that "I am ignorant and it don't understand anything despite the amount of times a decision has been made." (this was stated after he used his and France's power against me after I gave a suggestion to migrate our fanon content). This actually hurt me, as I am open to any criticism to my idea and simply defend the ideas with what I personally believe. Also, literally yesterday, he insisted that he discusses things that have nothing to do with the actual purpose of the wiki on the wiki and insulted me after I gave him an idea of where to do it. Because, you know, admin material. SS I really don't know what to make of him. His behavior is one of the most polarized enigmas I've ever encountered. At times, he is really calm, but when I make one tap out of the boundaries (at least to him anyway) he's all over my case. He himself can't take a joke whatsoever (such as that thread where me and Crimson were joking around and he stepped in and when he overreacted to me calling his opposition on a referendum "bullshit," where I was clearly kidding), yet when he says something about me and I call him out for it, he calls it it a joke. I really don't know if he's using it as an excuse or if his sense of humor is really like that. No, really. Is "Do you learn maths at your school Dan?" a joke to you? Sure, the wording might be slightly off, but that's literally how it was. No actual hint that he was joking, which is what I always leave, yet he doesn't care. He also sucks France's dick and is on his side all the time and literally always praises him. Support is one thing, but worshiping is not really okay in that sense. His reasoning is always "it's unprofessional" or "it's useless." Oh, yeah. He's also never open to criticism and always thinks he's in the right. France Okay this is going to be a long section, as pretty much what I said about Teh + SS + even more applies to him. Now, I'm going to say this. I definitely think he improved. I do. He's a lot more relatable - well, at least in my sense - and definitely worked on his behavior. Still, pretend like this was before that and that this was set in the past and that this was still an issue. He is very ignorant, thinks he's the best, extremely hypocritical, quite insensitive, can never take the blame, always takes most things seriously, overreacts to any type of criticism, is extremely biased, holds a huge grudge on me (or at least held, but again, pretend that this excerpt was written a few months ago), has a huge ego, always wants everything his way, and thinks that I am the cause of every problem to exist despite him being the co-adopter. And here are some stuff he said about me. "You are destroying the wiki," "leaving the wiki is the best for you," "stop thinking that Americans are the best at everything," "stop whining about everything," "stop disagreeing with me," and "you aren't 15, you are 12." Yes, these are actual things he said to me, I'm not kidding. I can't believe it either. He's given me more crap than anyone I can name, and that's coming from someone who's dad treats them like a retard half the time. Users that I'd like to give shoutouts to *Crimson (he's not very active anymore but he definitely improved and is now a much better guy to talk to) *Andreskiremy (Andre) *Landoman9582 (Landon) *Werner (not active much anymore but still) *Fedeleal (Fede) *JingRingFluffBall (the Fluffs) For those in this section, except for maybe Crimson and Werner for their inactivity, it'd be an honor for you guys to join me on this wiki, a wiki I advertised several times to those guys but they didn't join because they hate me and would rather contribute elsewhere. Here, we could catch uo, and I'd give you some roles so you could help out. But to those who have ruined half of my reputation - mostly France and SS - don't respond to this because I already know what it's gonna be, and I already recapped what it would be in your sections. -good riddance 02:22, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts